


Entering A Gala

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [9]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Chaos, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: If someone asked Dalinar when it was that he began to trust the good captain- it would be the time that the man defended his sons and made a spectacle out of it.A spectacle that consisted of an unarmored man entering a fight of six Shardbearers.
Relationships: Kaladin & Adolin Kholin
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Entering A Gala

Kaladin grit his teeth. This was his storming fault and he was storming going to take responsibility for it. 

_Kaladin smiled. “I doubt you could think of much, Relis. Do whatever you have to.”_

_Relis curiously enough, smiled back. “You give me full leave in that regard?”_

_Kaladin shrugged. “Why not? Let’s see what that little brain of yours can hatch up, Relis.”_

_“For all they call you a prodigy, you’re not thinking very clearly, are you?"_

_“For all they call you a fool, you still behave like one.”_

_“We'll see if I am one. By the end of this duel.”_

_“Looking forward to it, Relis."_

_“I hope you are."_

He gripped his Shardblade tight. It might be the last time he ever fought with Windrunner. 

Even if Windrunner was being rather inconvenient, at the, moment. 

He was a storm cursed idiot- he looked up and found Shallan's terrified face, feeling stupid. 

_I'm sorry, Shallan. You might have to be widowed before you even get married. I am so sorry_. Kaladin thought in sorrow, closing his eyes. 

He then opened them, and charged forward. Even amidst the screams. 

The _screams_. 

Kaladin grit his jaw. They came with holding Windrunner these days. It made fighting storming _harder_ , since he couldn’t concentrate with all the storming screams. 

He was not going to give up. He was _Dalinar Kholin’s_ son and he'd be damned if he gave up in a fight. He had his father’s honor to think about. 

His father had honor now. For all Kaladin had raged at him about it earlier. He could see it. The man Mother had described him to be. 

_Mother_ …

If he was going to leave this battle, it was either as a cripple or as a corpse. 

_I'm sorry._

_Fine. So be it,_ Kaladin thought as he locked blades with a smug Relis, feeling the other three crush his Shardplate. 

The screams still went on. 

“Somebody help him!” Dalinar shouted, and Adolin could see the desperate father behind the authoritative highprince for the first time. 

It made Adolin’s heart wrench. Remember another desperate father 

_“Both of you! Storm it!”_

Adolin closed his eyes before looking at Dalinar. 

Elhokar was saying something to Dalinar that clearly agitated him and Adolin grit his teeth. 

He looked at the judge, who was smiling. 

Adolin clenched his fist. All of this, this game, it had been completely planned out. Just to kill Kaladin. 

Kaladin was a prick, true, but he didn’t deserve this. This blatant… _harassment_. Storms. 

He was one of the most honorable men Adolin had met and damn him if he was letting such a person die. Storms- the sight that was going on in front of him was just…. _inhumane_. 

Did no one care? That a human was going through this?

Adolin screwed his eyes shut, hearing something else. He then turned. 

Sadeas was saying something to provoke Dalinar, and angerspren pooled around the man’s feet. 

That’s it. Darkeyes or not, Adolin was going down there.

It was his job to protect the hissy (but nice) princeling anyway- 

Adolin gaped as someone else jumped down to the sands with a gleaming Shardblade and Shardplate. 

_Renarin_ , Adolin thought, his insides turning to ice. 

_The prince storming has epilepsy, what is he going to do when he gets one of his fits there?_ Adolin thought in horror as he looked over the rails, swallowing. 

One Shardbearer went over to deal with Renarin while Kaladin regained his bearings, holding his Shardblade again though it looked like far too much effort. 

Tears were squeezing out of Kaladin’s eyes, and his grip on the Shardblade was far too tight for comfort. 

Adolin grit his jaw and marched behind, his mind made up.

“Adolin?” Maya asked in surprise. 

“Something’s wrong with the way Kaladin is holding his Blade. He needs something to fight with!” Adolin let out, before meeting up with Lopen. 

“Gancho?” Lopen asked in surprise. 

“Give me your spear. Prince Kaladin needs it. The duel is crazy,” Adolin muttered, stretching out a hand. 

Lopen nodded, his eyes serious as he tossed a spear at Adolin. 

“Good luck, gancho. Beat them up good.” He said, his eyes darkened with anger. 

No one, no sensible person would like the sight that was going on there. 

Adolin nodded grimly before walking out. 

He then looked over at Shallan Davar, who was hurriedly muttering in panic and was paler than usual. 

Adolin went down, blinking when he saw Dalinar. 

“Is there none of you who have the honor to save my sons? Both of whom fight there in uneven odds, unaided?” 

Adolin’s heart wrenched before being filled with a fury at the men who made this man, strong as life, plead. 

They _would_ pay. 

“Honor is in those who have the courage to strive for it with all their heart.” Adolin found himself saying, facing Dalinar.

The wind blew past him, steadying him somehow. 

He knew that much.

His father…..Dalinar....Kaladin….Renarin…

They had all strived for honor, hadn’t they? 

Time for Adolin to do the same. 

Dalinar turned so fast Adolin was half scared the man might get whiplash. “Soldier?” 

Adolin inhaled deeply, Maya humming in approval. 

“I don’t know if I _have_ honor. Most of my actions don’t have it. But I will help your sons, Dalinar. If anything happens to me, I hope that you'll look after my men.” Adolin spoke, meeting Dalinar’s eyes. 

Dalinar widened his eyes, and Adolin smiled slightly, before jumping off to the arena like he meant business. 

He’s going down there- he better make a show of it. 

He'd teach them how to make a show of something _clearly_ spectacular. 

  
Shallan held her heart in her sleeve- what was going to storming happen? She sent Pattern- 

Someone had jumped to the sands, and when the sands cleared…

It revealed a man in blue Kholin uniform…glowing with Stormlight and with a golden side sword while a spear was strapped on his back. 

Not just any man. 

_Adolin_. 

Shallan gasped. 

Stormlight was covering Adolin like a shell- and his eyes, _bluer than Nomon,_ were glowing. 

But then the Stormlight became one with the dissipating sand as Adolin ran forward like a bolt of lightning. 

“What the-"

Pattern hummed. “That’s not a very proper word, is it?” 

“Storm that!” Shallan screamed, standing up and over the edge of the railing. 

Was the man actually glowing with Stormlight- 

Oh, wait. 

He was. 

Shallan felt faint. “Pattern, what _is_ he?” She whispered, her heart beating. 

“Edge….Edgedancer….they love fiercely and heal those broken. They are creatures of beauty....mmmmm...and grace,” Pattern said contemplatively. 

Shallan couldn’t argue with that description, despite the scholar in her demanding answers to questions, _like storms, was the man a Knight Radiant_ \- Adolin certainly fit it. 

_Please. Please save them._

  
Kaladin was sweating from head to toe, he might as well have taken a bath in it. 

He couldn’t hold Windrunner anymore, it grew too painful for him to hold but he had to. And the screams. 

He couldn’t fight with those in his head anymore. 

Whoever was screaming sounded as if they were in too much pain. Kaladin couldn’t hear it, even if it was just a figment of his imagination. 

He glared at his adversaries. 

Those bastards had blackmailed him using Renarin, storming Renarin, _why couldn’t he just have sat and watched, oh Almighty-_

_Almighty, let me die. Please. Please save Renarin. PLEASE!_

_I don’t know what I will do…if…_

_If I had to watch Renarin dying…._

Kaladin grit his jaw as he strained and blocked Jakamav’s Shardblade while his elbow strained against Relis' Shardblade. Elit punched his face and Kaladin spat on Elit's knuckle, head-butting the other man who cursed. 

The screams grew louder. 

“You’re more hardy than I gave you credit for.” Relis said, smirking. 

Kaladin growled and aimed a kick for Relis' gut, making the Shardbearer stumble a little but not enough to push him away. 

“So? Like what I came up with?” Relis taunted, eyeing Renarin at the side. 

Kaladin honestly didn’t know what to do at this moment. He had no idea, no tactic, _nothing_. 

“You’re a _bastard_. Exactly what do you think of will come out of this duel?” Kaladin snarled, blocking a strike that came from someone. 

Relis shook his head, his face grim. “This is punishment, Kaladin. Didn’t you say it yourself? That honor is dead?” 

He hadn’t anticipated this, he hadn’t prepared for this, he was such a storm cursed idiot. 

_Why, oh why didn't I-_

Just then, Jakamav widened his eyes as he fell to his knees suddenly. Then Elit gaped and pointed to somewhere in the distance.

"What the-" Jakamav groaned out, Stormlight leaking from his armor. 

Kaladin blinked as he saw…

_Adolin Speardancer._

Standing behind Jakamav with steel in his eyes before running past him and kicking Elit in the face with a spin. 

Elit fell, his face now bloody and bruised and Kaladin just stared at Adolin. 

He landed gracefully from the jump, his palm and knees on the ground with a side sword in his other hand, smirking for all he was worth. 

Kaladin had honestly never been more relieved to see the handsome darkeyed captain. 

Relis gawked, backing away and giving Kaladin’s hand some relief. 

Jakamav stood up and growled as Elit groaned on the ground. He charged at Adolin, who was standing, calm as the Weeping before the highstorm. 

And was he a highstorm. 

Jakamav had no chance against the captain, for all that he wore Shards.

Adolin for his part, was a _dancer_ in his own right.

He spun and twirled as he locked his sword with Jakamav's Shardblade, poised even as he pulled off moves Kaladin wasn’t sure if he could do. The storming mindblowing part was that Adolin did this with one hand behind his back. 

While the others just stood and stared. 

The man was taking on a Shardbearer. With a storming side sword. 

Kaladin blinked, and thought that the sword seemed rather strange...it seemed to be glowing. 

He blinked again, and the sword no longer glowed. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off the captain even if you wanted, Kaladin realized dimly, registering the sudden cheers that erupted. 

Adolin spun, and the sword, though it was a mere side sword, seemed to be a part of him. His eyes flashed, making him seem all the more elegant. 

He swiftly dodged Jakamav's panicked blows, grinning all the while before spinning and bringing down his sword on the Shardbearer's shoulder and then rushing in forward, with a grace that left Kaladin stunned, to send him flying with a kick to the gut. 

Kaladin watched in bemusement as Jakamav landed some few feet away from him. 

Had the captain always been that strong? To take down someone wearing Shards with a side sword? How on Roshar did he not manage to break the storming thing? It kept sliding off the Shards precariously- almost as if the sword knew it could break!

 _Then again_ …this was the same man, Kaladin mused absently, who brought down a Parshendi Shardbearer and managed to hold his own against the _storming Assassin in White._

Adolin caught up to the man, in the most ostentatious way possible, by sliding across the arena with his feet at an angle, landing next to Jakamav on his feet. 

“You, now. Yield,” Adolin commanded, kneeling down on one knee and poking Jakamav in the back rather painfully with his blade. 

Kaladin just stared, Windrunner on the ground. 

So did the entire crowd. So did Relis. So did Elit, who was staring upward in a rather clumsy and stupid position. 

Jakamav grunted out in pain. 

“I said, _yield_.” Adolin said, his voice cold. 

Jakamav cried out in pain and squeaked out. “Fine! I yield!” 

Adolin came closer. “ _Louder_. I don’t think that very unfair judge heard you.” He growled out, holding Jakamav up by his helm. 

Everyone’s eyes were on Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin couldn’t blame them. 

What with that storming entrance, taking out a Shardbearer with one hand behind his back like he was taking a walk in the park…

“Storm you, I yield!” Jakamav cried out, and the judge hurriedly declared it. 

Kaladin couldn’t storming believe it. 

“Hey. Need some help?” Adolin asked cheerfully, tossing Jakamav aside like refuse, twirling his sword in true charming fashion and standing up, and grinning at Kaladin. 

Storms. 

He then unstrapped a spear from his back and tossed it at Kaladin who caught it. “What are _you_ doing here?” Kaladin asked, dazed, dismissing Windrunner. 

_I'm sorry, old friend._

Adolin shrugged, his cavalier attitude both infuriating and refreshing. “Looked like you were throwing a really bad party all on your own, Prince.” He said, his eyes dancing. 

Kaladin barked out a laugh, grinning. He _was_ throwing a bad party here, wasn’t he? 

He just couldn’t help it, Adolin somehow made you want to smile. 

Much like Renarin. Much like Shallan. 

Much like Mother. 

Adolin grinned back, jogged closer and Kaladin pointed over to Renarin.

They stood back to back, and Kaladin felt somehow as if this moment were truly important. 

He then realized why- he now fully trusted this man with his life. Trusted him to protect his back. 

He could trust Adolin. No matter what. He would repay this man for what he did. 

Kaladin nodded. He now knew what to do. 

Thank the Almighty for Adolin. 

“I'll take Relis and Elit. Protect Renarin.” Kaladin ordered, anxiety bubbling in him at the sight of his brother fighting. 

_Storming Father_. Look at what he had made Renarin do. 

He wanted to protect Renarin, more than anything. But he had to trust Adolin to do it, now. 

He needed to take those two down if Elhokar should grant the boon. 

“Got it.” Just like that, no questions asked. 

Adolin then stopped and turned to face Kaladin. “Hey, princeling?” 

Kaladin stopped, facing Adolin. “Yeah?” He shouted. 

“Try not to die!" 

Kaladin snorted. "I'm not planning on it!" 

He then turned and was greeted with the sight of a nervous Relis. He walked forward, angerspren pooling around him as he glared at this dastardly, dishonorable fool.

Elit was still on the ground- and Kaladin got an idea. 

He strapped off Elit's helmet in a swift move, earning himself an indignant yell but Kaladin just pounded his head by fixing the helm on his fist, making him groan. 

“It’s just you and me now, Relis. No one to hide behind as I give you the beating you _deserve_.” Kaladin snarled, and Relis gulped.

* * *

Fearspren surrounded Relis at the end of his rather brutal beating. “I _YIELD_!” He shrieked, and Kaladin took his fist away, before removing the Shardplate helm with a grimace. 

He then glared at Elit, who cursed and got up. “I yield! This was a storming circus!” 

“And you’re one of the performances no one wanted to see!” Kaladin shouted, sneering at Elit, who cursed again and scampered away to the preparation room. 

“Good choice.” Kaladin said, to Relis, who only looked up at him with a mixture of fear and awe. 

* * *

The Shardbearer stared at Adolin, clearly not thinking much of a darkeyes with a side sword. 

Well, Adolin wasn’t your regular darkeyes- he had the crazy ability to heal himself with Stormlight and he could ignore friction. 

That was pretty special. 

“Prince Renarin, _move_!” Adolin yelled, and Renarin turned, blinking. 

Adolin made himself Slick (best storming sensation _ever)_ and crouched down, sliding across to the Shardbearer using his backside, aiming a kick for the Shardbearer's legs. 

The Shardbearer stepped aside in shock, blinking as if wondering why in Damnation he tried such a stupid move. 

Adolin smirked as Maya laughed with joy, sliding just behind the Shardbearer and jumped to his feet, kicking him strongly with a Stormlight enhanced kick. 

The Shardbearer was sent flying far away, and Adolin landed on his palm and knee again, before taking out his side sword and standing on the offensive. 

Renarin just gaped at him. “ _Stormfather_ -" 

“Get out of here!” Adolin yelled, waving a hand as the Shardbearer regained his senses and turned to face Adolin, getting ready in Windstance. 

(So Adolin religiously gathered information about dueling. What about it?) 

Adolin locked blades with the Shardblade, the sight of it getting his blood pumping. 

The Shardbearer then just went ahead and played storming dirty, punching Adolin in the stomach. 

Adolin coughed out, regaining his footing with annoyance before absorbing wisps of Stormlight. 

“Oh, you _asked_ for it, buddy.” Adolin hissed, grabbing the Shardblade and ignoring the friction between it and his hand. 

And storms, the _screams_. Adolin almost lost his hold on the Shardblade but he grit his jaw and held it. 

The crowd gasped, and Adolin pushed it further away from him with visible effort, before knocking his elbow into the guy's face again. 

Stormfather, whose screams were they? It made Adolin half want to scream himself. 

Adolin let go of the Shardblade, wincing at the screams and jumped back, side sword ready. 

The Shardbearer narrowed his eyes- he had determined Adolin to be a threat and was now in Ironstance. 

_Good_ , Adolin thought, wiping off the sweat on his chin with his knuckle. 

He rushed in, deciding to bring down the Shardblade right on Adolin’s head right then and there. Adolin slid to the side on his feet, his sword outstretched and thus clashing with the Shardblade. 

And then he somersaulted over the Shardblade, dropping the side sword, before sliding up and kicking the abdominal Plate with all the strength Stormlight could give him. 

The Plate cracked satisfyingly and the Shardbearer crumbled to his knees. Adolin punched his face for good measure. 

“This is not a wrestling match, darkborn!” The judge yelled from behind and Adolin glared at her. 

“Is four against one fair?” 

“That is-" the judge sputtered. 

“I ask you,” Adolin spat, clenching his jaw. 

“Is _four against one fair_?!” He roared, and she shut her mouth. 

Adolin nodded with narrowed eyes. Good. 

(Honestly, why were lighteyed women so blasted infuriating?) 

He turned to face Renarin, sheepishly grinning at the look on the prince's face. 

“Stormwinds, did you just-" 

Adolin chuckled uneasily. "Uh. I'm not the one who's using a Shardplate helm like I was in a wrestling match." He said, pointing a thumb to Kaladin, who was rubbing his fist with a grimace. 

Adolin had enjoyed it, yes, but he still didn't want to well, show the whole crowd he could use Stormlight. 

Speaking of Kaladin, the man had already taken down his opponents and was now staring at the champion...Relis, was it, with a rather intense glare. 

“Well. Used, I mean.” Adolin amended. 

Renarin surprisingly snorted. “At least he didn’t perform dueling stances with a poker.” 

Adolin blinked. “That’s….surprisingly specific,” 

Renarin let out a breath of amusement, smiling slightly and dismissing his Shardblade, his smile edged with relief. “Father did that once.” 

Adolin blinked again, before doing a double take. “ _Brightlord Dalinar_?” 

“The one and only.” Renarin said, his smile just a bit wider. 

Adolin remembered Kaladin practicing with a spear, donning sword stances with that very spear, before suddenly getting a vision of Dalinar doing the same except with a kitchen poker. 

“The sad thing is, I _can_ see him using a poker.” Adolin deadpanned. 

Renarin chuckled, and before Adolin knew it, he found himself chuckling along. 

  
Kaladin turned to see Adolin, and gaped.

Adolin had already brought down his opponent and was twirling his sword around. Again. And he was chatting away with Renarin. 

Kaladin shook his head with an unbelieving smile. This captain… 

“Took care of him!” Adolin shouted, and Kaladin smiled wider. “I can see that!” 

It was now or never. 

Bless Shallan for thinking up this whole thing. 

He nodded at Adolin, mouthing two words. 

The plan.

Adolin’s sapphire blue eyes darkened a little, but then cleared. He nodded encouragingly. 

Kaladin felt a little worried for Adolin, but whatever it was, he would ask him later. 

He then walked up to the center of the arena, taking in a deep breath. 

_This is it. Now or never._

He looked at the judge, who gulped. 

“Judgement- the day goes to Kaladin Kholin-" 

“And Adolin Speardancer!” Kaladin shouted, raising his spear to Adolin in respect, grinning at Adolin, who only gaped. 

“Eh?” Adolin could be heard, gawking. 

Kaladin chuckled to himself.

_You could enter a duel like you were entering a gala, but now that I congratulate you, you’re squawking?_

That filled Kaladin with amusement and a fondness he couldn't explain. 

“For remembering honor, for bringing back honor and for reminding us that it is indeed alive in men!” Kaladin finished, throwing his spear hand up one more time. 

The crowd cheered and awespren flew all over Adolin, who laughed in disbelief. 

Kaladin smiled at Adolin, who just kept laughing in disbelief. 

_You are a good man, Adolin. Truly a good man._

_You saved my father. Saved twenty six hundred lives._

_Saved Almighty knows how many slaves from pitiful fates._

_Saved my worthless life._

_You saved my brother._

_And for that, I thank you._

He then took another deep breath, and stared at the podium. 

Elhokar stood at the front, for once looking kingly and regal. 

Storms. Elhokar actually looked like a king. 

Kaladin didn’t see his ever complaining cousin, the insecure man behind the regal robes- he saw an imposing man in regalia, a man who deserved to be king. 

Maybe…Maybe Elhokar could be the king he wanted to be. 

Kaladin bowed down on one knee as Elhokar raised his hands, quieting the crowd that Kaladin hadn’t known was making such a racket till now. 

“Warrior, duelmaster,” 

Even Elhokar’s voice was kingly. Had his cousin grown as a ruler, far more than Kaladin had seen? 

“I am greatly pleased by what you have accomplished today.” 

Did Elhokar’s voice hold a touch of pride? Storms. 

Kaladin felt a little embarrassed. Elhokar thought too highly of him sometimes. 

_I don’t deserve that pride, cousin._

_But thank you._

“This was a fight the like of which Alethkar hasn’t seen in generations. You have pleased your king greatly.” 

_I just want to stop Sadeas from destroying us, but okay then._

Cheering. 

And besides, if the fight was incredible, all credit went to Adolin. Kaladin himself wasn’t that great of a duelist. 

“I offer you a boon!” Elhokar proclaimed, pointing to Kaladin. 

All attention was focused on him and it made him want to throw a lump of sand on himself to cover himself up. 

“Name what you wish of me or this court. It shall be yours. No man, having seen this display, could deny you. Rise, warrior. You are above us!” 

Kaladin sought out Sadeas, satisfied at the fact he had cornered this man enough for him to try fleeing. 

Kaladin grit his jaw.

_Not this time, coward._

_You can’t slink away like the eel you are. Not this time._  
  
_You won’t get away from me like you got away from Father._

_I won't let you kill anyone else._

“For my boon, I demand the Right of Challenge!” He finished, pointing his spear at the slinking Sadeas, narrowing his eyes. 

“I _demand_ the chance to duel Highprince Sadeas, have his head on my spear, right here and right now, this very moment, so as to redress the unspeakable crimes he has done to my house! And to the good men he had tortured as bridgemen, giving them a job of death!” Kaladin screamed, Adolin’s memory coming unbidden at that last moment. 

_“You don’t know exactly how much of a cremling Sadeas is, princeling. He sentenced us to die, lying that we played an important role in the war of vengeance.”_

A gasp came from behind. It was the only sound that mattered to Kaladin, amidst all the cheering. 

From the side, he saw shockspren glow all over Adolin and Kaladin smiled once more. 

_I won’t forget, Adolin. Not after you saved the lives of my brother and I. I won’t forget. I simply won't._

Awespren flew all over Adolin once more, and he laughed, his blue eyes shining with happiness. 

Elhokar raised his eyebrows, his eyes quickly darting to Adolin before glancing at Kaladin. 

Kaladin noted with shock that Elhokar was hiding a smile. 

Elhokar could experience amusement apparently. 

“Very well then. It is done. Your duel will begin at the same time, the next day. It is understood that Highprince Sadeas will not forfeit this duel. To do so would cost him his honor, his titles and former glory.” 

Kaladin found gloryspren all over him and smirked at Sadeas' furious gaze. 

Awespren were flying all over his father, while Shallan was holding her safehand to her mouth, sobbing with joy. Navani was also crying with relief. 

Kaladin smiled up at them. His family. The people precious to him. 

He then turned to see the one gaze that mattered to him above all else. 

Renarin was smiling, and he raised his Shardblade high above his head in respect, a singular joyspren circling above him. 

Kaladin felt the spear become much more warm and comfortable in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just, wow.  
> This is one of the first pieces I wrote- much before the first eight works. It's undergone several changes since then, and I'm still not satisfied with how it turned out, LMAO. But the changes here are key and crucial to the characters- because Kaladin would NEVER do what Adolin did; that is, killing Sadeas in a corridor. Kaladin didn't even kill Szeth- he let nature do it, so I believe this is how it would turn out.   
> Loads of changes done! I did the first one listening to Kpop, and now I redid it after reading WoR XDDDDD
> 
> Kaladin gets to shout whatever he wants in a duel, eh.


End file.
